Carson's Christmas Gift
by D.K. Rhoswen
Summary: what do you get your favorite scottish doctor for christmas?


A/N this is a little story I wrote for the Carsonmas celebration on Paul McGillion/Carson Beckett thunk thread on gateworld. It is only my second fanfiction ever so I apologize if this is not so good. All kind reviews welcome. Hope you enjoy it :)

**--A little less than a month before Christmas--**

John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, and Elizabeth were all seated around a table in the cafeteria. They were trying to figure out what in the heck they could get Carson for Christmas. They were taking the opportunity of him currently being on duty in the infirmary to get together and brainstorm. While Ronon and Teyla had only just recently been informed as to exactly what the holiday was, they were more than happy to help the others come up with an idea as to what get their friend. This was a more difficult task than it had appeared to be. John had first suggested something for fishing since the man loved to fish, but upon further thinking, and some investigating, they realized that Carson had all the equipment and odds and ends he could possible need to go fishing. After that they had all lapsed into silence trying to think of something.

Rodney's eyes suddenly broke from the zoned out gaze he had been holding somewhere to the left of John's head and snapped his fingers looking around the table at the others saying,

"That's it! Of _course_! How could I have not thought of this sooner?"

They all looked at Rodney expectantly but he did not say more.

"Rodney what is it?" Teyla prodded gently after a moment.

He didn't answer her but instead looked to Elizabeth,

"Have we made our weekly check-in with Earth yet?"

"No it's tomorrow…"

"Good then we still have time!"

And with that he told them yet another one of his brilliant ideas.

**--One and a half weeks until Christmas—**

"CRAP!" John uttered still searching through the various items Atlantis had just received from Earth. "How can it not be here yet?!"

"How can what not be here?"

John snapped up at the familiar amiable accent. He spun around trying to give his best casual look to Carson and ask nonchalantly,

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my supplies. But you didn't answer mah question…"

"Oh it's nothing," Then spotting Teyla come in with Ronon and Rodney he said, "Say doc, you want some help with the supplies?"

"Well that's awful kind of you John, thank you!"

As John passed the other's walking a distance behind Carson up to the infirmary he shrugged at them and whispered,

"I didn't see it, maybe you guys will have better luck!"

They sighed and began rummaging around, asking various people if they had seen what they were looking for. Elizabeth came jogging down the steps from her office and said,

"Hey guys, I have it. I came and got it with the first shipment before anybody else could see it. I have taken it to my office."

"Finally." Ronon said relieved the gift had at last come after weeks of waiting.

They proceeded to her office and then commenced standing around it, staring. A few moments passed then Teyla said,

"Who is going to retain possession of this gift until it is time to give it?"

An awkward look was passed around the office between them. Rodney stated,

"Well obviously it's not going to be me!"

"Why obviously?" Elizabeth retorted, "He's your best friend."

"My point exactly. Carson's most likely to come barging into my room than say yours."

"Well I can't keep it. I have to many other things to attend to."

"Don't look at me." Ronon said, "It's your crazy holiday."

"I will hold onto the gift." Teyla smiled but mentally punched all the others in the face for being such babies.

**--Christmas Day—**

Christmas day was a beautiful day. The sun rose in a glorious burst of light that slunk gently into the windows of Atlantis, tickling the faces of the slumbering people there. All members of the Atlantis expedition rose early to share a huge Christmas breakfast before scurrying back to their rooms to retrieve gifts. They exchanged gifts two hours later beneath the tree in the cafeteria, which only a few days before had been cut down on the mainland and brought back to Atlantis to be decorated with lights and ornaments. Christmas tunes wafted merrily over the intercom as gifts were ripped open and smiles and laughter shone everywhere.

Christmas was by far one of Carson's favorite holidays. Back on Earth it was the one time of year he got see his entire family at once and always loved giving, as well as receiving gifts. Even though this was another year he was away from his biological family, he was still with family and he knew it. All his friends here had become a second family to him, yes even Rodney through all his arrogance was somebody Carson cared for as one of his own. Which was why he had been so careful in choosing all their gifts. And which was also why, after about an hour and half of gift opening, he was starting to feel quite upset that he had yet to receive a gift from Rodney, John, or Elizabeth. Teyla and Ronon he could understand, this was not their holiday but…they had gotten gifts for everybody else.

"Bloody hell," he thought to himself, "Even Ronon gave them gifts!"

He, however, had not noticed Rodney and Teyla disappear for about 10 minutes. Just then they re-entered behind Carson, so John, Elizabeth and Ronon all came over to stand by Carson.

"So Doc," John said smiling, "You're probably wondering where your gift is."

"You could say that," Carson answered.

"Well we wanted to get you something special." Elizabeth explained, "So we all pitched in to get you something."

"Yeah, even Teyla and I helped out." Ronon put in as Teyla and Rodney walked up.

"We hope you like it." Teyla added coming to stand beside John.

""There's one from each of us," Rodney said coming forward and handing Carson his gift.

Carson's face lit up brighter than the tree to his right. He took it gently and looked at his friends grinning from ear to ear as though he was a little boy again who had just met Santa Claus.

"WEE BABY TURTLES!" He beamed at them, "Oh thank you guys! I'm going to name one after all of you!"

"Merry Christmas Carson." Rodney said, smiling.

They all smiled and enjoyed the triumph of finding the perfect gift for a few moments and then they all began insisting Carson _not_ name the turtles after them. But he ignored their requests and named one turtle for each member of his family because he wanted to remember that Christmas on Atlantis, always.


End file.
